Ceniza
by Soun Light
Summary: Las noches dejan sabor a café en el paladar. Pero el héroe decide terminarlo, porque él no necesita ser salvado. /Spoilers/ Fluff & Angst.
1. Ceniza

**Advertencias: S**poilers, destrucción en Shiganshina, dolor en azul profundo y escombros entre las almohadas.

_**- P**ara Pauly. No puedo dormir y me gusta crear historias suaves y agridulces. Te extraño mucho._

* * *

**Ceniza**

**.**

**E**ren miró sus zapatos, el cuero gastado de sus botas está cubierto por una fina capa de cenizas que no se molesta en limpiar. Aquí es donde se encontraba la mesa que compartía con su familia. Allí estaba la cocina. Los ladrillos, la chimenea, que se derrumbaron en una pila de escombros, sirven de punto de referencia para moverse sobre el camino irregular. ¿Cómo si no iba a orientarse en ese mar de color gris?

No queda nada. Hace un mes lograron recuperar Shiganshina que le era casi irreconocible desde la llegada de los Titanes. Las tiendas, las pequeñas casas e incluso el Edificio de Justicia se habían venido abajo. La única zona que se libró de la destrucción fue la pequeña colina donde se recostaba a dormir, aunque no sabe bien por qué. Quizás porque una vez desatada la locura las mujeres huyeron a buscar a sus hijos y los hijos a sus madres dentro de la ciudad, todos atrapados como corderos indefensos esperando el final…

Nota un pinchazo en la sien izquierda y la oprime con la mano, los recuerdos comienzan a girar en torbellinos mientras intenta dilucidar quién es un aliado y quién es el enemigo. ¿Cuáles han sido los acontecimientos que lo llevaron hasta allí? Es difícil porque todavía no se ha recuperado de la conmoción cerebral que sufrió en su última batalla y los recuerdos comienzan a liarse. Además los medicamentos que toma para el dolor y el estado de ánimo a veces le hacen ver cosas, al menos eso cree. El piso de su habitación cubierto de sangre y manos cortadas seguía pareciendo muy real.

"Eren, ¿quieres que hagamos esto más tarde?" La voz de Mikasa lo trae de vuelta a las ruinas. Está a su lado, observándolo atentamente, lista para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama si algo va mal.

"No. Estoy bien" Intenta sonreír, pero se cansa luego de un rato. "Allí. Si cavan profundamente encontrarán el sótano."

Las personas a su alrededor se observan unas a otras en silencio y comienzan a organizarse. El grupo B se encargará de limpiar los escombros, el grupo C de cavar hasta hallar el sótano o lo que quede de él. El grupo A saca los cuerpos restantes de la ciudad para prevenir epidemias y plagas.

Eren no se encuentra en ningún grupo, su única misión es descansar y mantenerse cuerdo hasta que vuelva a ser útil. Se aleja del grupo dejando detrás la cocinilla donde su madre preparaba mermeladas y pan, Mikasa se ofrece a acompañarlo, pero no insiste cuando Eren se niega. Comprende que no quiere a nadie a su lado, ni siquiera a ella.

El verano es abrasador y el aroma a descomposición le revuelve las tripas. Apenas ha llovido, así que la ceniza y los escombros consumen todo. Sus pisadas van dejando huellas suaves que se pierden lentamente hacía la colina que, dentro de la destrucción, parece más verde que antes. Descuidada, pero segura y familiar. Con el árbol llamándolo a descansar su cabeza bajo la sombra.

**.**

"¿**C**ómo ha conseguido café aquí?" Sigue los pequeños ojos que le devuelven la mirada con desinterés.

"Pedí que lo trajeran. Hay pocos lujos, café es uno de los pocos que puedo permitirme." Las prímulas silvestres rozan su cabello al igual que los hierbajos irregulares que fueron su almohada durante varias horas. "Bébelo. Te despertará."

La conversación le recuerda aquella reunión solitaria donde Levi bromeaba para aligerar el ambiente sepulcral. _"Quizás quiere cagar, pero la mierda no sale."_ Las palabras resuenan en su oído sano provocándole un pitido doloroso, ¿era real? Quiere creer que lo es, pero es un recuerdo bañado en culpa. El rostro suave de Petra, el gesto de Aururo, la risa Günter y la voz Erd, todo le ataca en un momento de confusión.

"Eren, es solo café." Los ojos de Levi brillan durante un instante, Eren no puede reconocer preocupación o molestia. Luego se da cuenta, al ver la sombra de una sonrisa, casi cómplice, que no se trata de ninguna de las dos opciones.

"Gracias." Acepta la taza con cuidado de no derramar nada sobre su ropa, sabe que eso le quitaría el humor ligero a la conversación. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?"

"Veamos… Todos enloquecieron un poco al ver que no habías vuelto a la camilla, yo les dije que eras un idiota, pero no un suicida. Nadie parecía hacerme caso, así que tomé mi abrigo, el café y di un paseo de diez minutos". Levi observaba el sol filtrándose entre las hojas del árbol. "Los ronquidos me guiaron hasta ti."

Eren se encoje de hombros y da un sorbo al café. "Así que no lo puse difícil, ¿eh?"

"Claro que no. Lo difícil es ignorar tus gruñidos de ogro."

Eren frunció el ceño durante unos instantes, pero de pronto sintió unas ganas ridículas de reír y no pudo contenerse.

Había olvidado cómo sonaba su risa. Por la forma en que Levi lo miró, comprendió que él también lo había hecho. Dejó de reír de golpe, como si hubiese hecho algo inapropiado, como si no tuviese derecho a reír en un mundo donde casi todos sus amigos ya no existían.

"No permitas que te destruya." Entonces los dedos delgados y pálidos buscan los suyos. "Deja de tener sentido cuando tú se lo quitas."

Eren separó los labios para decir que _"sí"_ pero la voz se le rompió cuando formaba la S con la lengua y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente de sus pestañas. Estaba llorando. No había llorado desde antes de la muerte de Armin.

**.**

**L**a luz de la lámpara de aceite se refleja cálida en el cabello de Mikasa. Está acurrucada en la silla junto a su cama, como un guardián caído. Con todo su esfuerzo Eren logra ponerse de pie y acomodar un par de mantas sobre sus piernas. La ve frágil y delicada, sintiendo pena por no poder protegerla como debería. Su larga lista de deudas con ella no encontraba un final o un principio. Resultaba humillante recordar a su madre gritándole por la misma razón.

"_Eres un hombre, ¿no? Defiende a Mikasa alguna vez."_

¿Real o no? Mira la ventana por unos instantes antes de vestirse y salir de la habitación. Acepta en silencio que pasará la noche en vela otra vez.

Los pasillos del lugar son fríos, cubiertos por una madera mohosa irregular con aroma a abandono. Habían tenido suerte de acomodar los equipos y las provisiones en un lugar lo suficientemente grande. Al menos eso habían dicho sus superiores. Eren no encontraba consuelo alguno en esas palabras. Shiganshina nunca volvería a ser su hogar, ahora es un sitio hostil lleno de recuerdos confusos. Donde los rostros de sus amigos y familia se le agolpan en las sienes y le susurran al oído antes de dormir.

"¿Jaeger?" Susurra una voz en la oscuridad. "¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

Los pasos habían pasado inadvertidos hasta ese momento, creía estar solo.

"Capitán. Lo lamento no logro dormir, necesitaba salir a tomar aire."

Una lámpara frente a él se enciende y el rostro de Levi surge de la penumbra. "¿Ah, sí? Pues estamos en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Dónde te dirigías si puedo saber?"

"No lo sé" confiesa. "Donde sea es mejor que mi habitación."

La pequeña luz baila sobre la piel pálida y los ojos pequeños. "Ya veo. No hagas estupideces, no tengo intensiones de buscarte otra vez. No soy tu niñera."

"Sí, señor."

Baja la mirada dispuesto a continuar su viaje sin destino, pero su nombre húmedo en la boca de Levi lo detiene. "Eren." Por la mirada en su rostro parecía estar debatiéndose entre saltar de un edificio en llamas sin su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales o matar un Titán con una cuchara oxidada. Pasará lo que pasará la decisión terminaría en catástrofe. "Vamos a mi oficina."

Silencio.

"Señor… yo…"

"No es una pregunta. Es una orden." Eren asiente suavemente y no siente fuerzas para discutir otra vez.

Caminan en silencio cuidando no tropezar con un trozo de madera roído. Las habitaciones aparecen ante sus ojos, y para sorpresa de Eren el lugar es más grande de lo que había creído. Cada puerta lleva un número dorado: 299, 300, 301… Las personas que deberían estar de guardia esa noche, yacen dormidas. Levi no hace ademan de molestarlos "Al menos ellos tienen dulces sueños." Dice, antes de que el silencio retorne entre ambos.

Al llegar a la habitación 403 Eren reconoce que es lo más limpio y organizado que ha visto en mucho tiempo. El lugar también cuenta con una cómoda antigua para guardar objetos personales, tres mantas, una pequeña almohada y dos sillas. Ninguna de esas cosas parece haber sido utilizada, a pesar de que llevan hospedándose allí por más de dos semanas.

"Toma asiento."

Eren escoge la silla a la derecha de la cama, el lugar que Mikasa utiliza en su habitación para protegerlo de un mal invisible.

Levi deja escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración. "Algo te molesta, Eren. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"

La pregunta lo atrapa desprevenido, Levi no es el tipo de persona que habla demasiado y se nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por intentarlo. Quizás porque le había visto llorar hacía unos días y siente responsabilidad.

"No, señor." La sonrisa flota natural. "Gracias."

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes hasta que Levi alargo los dedos y apagó la luz de la lámpara. "Recuéstate."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Recuéstate en la cama, Eren."

Su rostro se impregno en un rojo tan fuerte como el de la sangre en sus pesadillas. Por unos instantes no supo qué decir, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, luego la cerró y obedeció en silencio.

La almohada de Levi huele a jabón de rosas, para sus adentros se cuestiona si ese es otro lujo que puede permitirse. El peso de Levi llega al otro extremo de la cama y en silencio un brazo pasa por sobre su cadera provocándole escalofríos.

"No te emociones tanto, mocoso." Su voz es burlona. "A dormir."

Y contra todo pronóstico. Lo hizo.


	2. Héroe

**N/A:** **M**uchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, son preciosos para mí, pues como sabrán las críticas o comentarios son el alimento de un autor. Como el insomnio me aqueja dejaré el segundo capítulo aquí con la promesa de subir los demás pronto.

Disculpen los posibles errores y siéntanse libres de corregirlos c:

* * *

**Héroe**

**.**

**N**o tuvo pesadillas en toda la noche, ni en la mayoría de las noches que le siguieron. Con el tiempo el encuentro se volvió una rutina, Levi le hacía un hueco en la cama y él se tumbaba a su lado como un niño pequeño que obedece por inercia a quien lo mantiene a salvo. Después, Eren lo tapa con las mantas y apaga la lámpara en el piso estirándose al borde de la cama.

Nadie dice nada mientras eso ocurre, no se buscan hasta que el último halo de luz se extingue en el aceite. Por eso, cuando el sol sale y Eren vuelve a su habitación para despertar a Mikasa, todo parece salido de un sueño.

Y esa simple idea, de que todo ha sido parte de su imaginación, es suficiente para mantenerlo optimista por el resto del día. Tiene suficientes problemas para una vida entera, demasiado con qué lidiar para detenerse a pensar en si ese abrazo silencioso, con la nariz apoyada en su cabello mientras ronca y le provoca cosquillas, es algo real o de lo que debiera arrepentirse.

Se encontraba en la cima de un lugar peligroso, donde el equilibrio era perfecto, pero frágil. Una mínima brisa lo haría caer a la realidad otra vez y al igual que todas las rutinas en su vida, perderla significaría perderse un poco más. Porque las manos ásperas que apresan su espalda durante una mala noche hacen de la vida algo más fácil de tragar.

Esa mañana Eren se levanta viendo la nuca de Levi asomarse desnuda entre las mantas. Al calzarse las botas húmedas sobre los pies piensa en la extraña costumbre del capitán de rechinar los dientes. Aunque está no es la ocasión. Al contrario, el mundo está tan silencioso esa madrugada que parece que hubiera desaparecido fuera de la habitación.

"No puedes volver está noche." La voz de Levi corta el ambiente como un cuchillo. No se voltea a mirarlo cuando pronuncia esas palabras, pero Eren supone que su voz y su semblante no serían demasiado distintos.

Al igual que la primera vez allí está temblando un poco y no encuentra palabras para oponerse. El día y la noche eran demasiado distintos, escuchar una orden entre esas paredes era desconcertante. Como si un perro se sentara a jugar ajedrez con Pixis y exigiera un poco del licor de papa que tanto le gustaba a Hannes.

"Puedo preguntar por… ¿por qué?"

Su voz suena ajena, casi dolida, pero logra guardar compostura y mirar la espalda de su superior surgir entre las sábanas hasta que se voltea a mirarlo por primera vez, en mucho tiempo. Los ojos filosos, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados hasta quedar blancos crean una fila de palabras que le hacen arder el pecho por el resto del día:

"Porque yo lo digo."

**.**

**C**uando dieron las nueve de la mañana bajo a desayunar.

El otoño había llegado deprisa, tan seco como el verano, trayendo consigo otra crisis económica. Los agricultores se habían visto obligados a rotar sus campos a sitios que nunca creyeron poder utilizar. Animados solamente por la necesidad de mantener su estómagos llenos. Los impuestos eran tan altos que la mayoría de las familias se veían obligadas a alistar a sus hijos a la Legión. Pero está no era una solución por sí misma, las edades de alistamiento eran cada vez menores y el alimento no daba abasto para todos.

Extrañaba en el fondo de su cuerpo salir a explorar, adentrarse en el bosque fuera de las murallas. Donde podían cazar animales salvajes y beber de una fruta madura. Pero para él estaba prohibido. Explorar, pelear o transformarse en un Titan solamente podía permitirse en una situación especial.

"Eren, ¿quieres un poco de mi porción?"

La voz de Mikasa sonó fuera de lugar; había quebrado de manera inesperada el silencio en el que se había envuelto desde hacía horas. Eren bajo la mirada hasta el plato humeante y experimento algo parecido al enfado antes de apartarlo.

"No, no lo necesito." Su voz sonaba aletargada, quizás por la sorpresa o tal vez la impotencia arraigada en su garganta.

"Pero… has estado comiendo poco y las labores de reconstrucción son agotadoras."

"Ya. No te veo quejándote y haces mucho más que yo." Negó con amabilidad, o tanta como Eren podía imprimirle a las palabras en ese momento. "No quiero que hagas este tipo de cosas; todos tenemos apenas para mantenernos en pie. No soy especial. "

Mikasa miró su plato largamente antes de agregar: "Lo eres para mí."

"Lo sé. Y para ambos lo era Armin, y para Jean lo era Marco. y para Hannah lo fue Franz." Continuó, dando una mordida a su pan, ignorando el dolor que le provocaba el nombre de su mejor amigo. "Moriré tarde o temprano. Necesitas hacerte la idea de que puede suceder."

"Lo hice en una ocasión…" Bebió el caldo caliente de un sorbo, disimulando la reflexión y la pena. "No podría…"

"Basta. No quiero que digas más, ¿vale?" Le dedicó una mueca, su intento de sonrisa. "No moriré de desnutrición. Eso te lo prometo."

Se levantó de su asiento unos minutos más tarde, sin dejar sobras.

Antes de salir del comedor estiró los brazos tratando de desentumecer sus extremidades. Hanji y el resto del grupo C estaban esperándolo con una nueva ronda de preguntas sobre el sótano: ¿A qué profundidad se encontraba? ¿Existían escaleras? ¿Ladrillo, cemento o algún elemento distintivos que pudiera ayudarlos? A pesar de lo mucho que intentaba ser útil la respuesta siempre es igual; No.

Armin y él solían dedicar sus tardes libres a pequeños debates sobre el sótano y su importancia para la humanidad. A medida que el tiempo pasaba las teorías eran cada vez más alocadas, hasta que las batallas pérdidas y los amigos caídos terminaron por tirar abajo su curiosidad e ímpetu. Se limitaron a buscar una forma de proteger a los compañeros que todavía tenían a su lado, e incluso eso fue aspirar demasiado.

_No funcionó. _

"¿Pertenecía esto a alguien de tu familia?" Bearlt, uno de los chicos del grupo C, se acerca con una pequeña prenda rasgada entre sus manos. "¿Puede ser una señal de que nos acercamos, señor Jaeger? ¿Señor?"

Por segunda vez en el día Eren no puede encontrar palabras para responder.

Un escalofrió violento y un pitido en su oído derecho no se hacen esperar. Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es a su madre. Herida, retorciéndose, intentando luchar inútilmente contra el monstruo que extingue su vida de un manotazo, como si ella fuera una mosca insignificante en su camino y no la mujer dulce y valiente que limpiaba su nariz después de una pelea. Armin aparece justo después de ella, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas ligeramente arrugadas, como si en la muerte siguiera ideando un plan para ayudarlos. Su padre, es el último en aparecer junto a un torbellino de lágrimas y palabras confusas, ninguna de ellas es una disculpa.

"_¿No tienes miedo de que esto destruya la visión que tenías de tu padre, Eren?" La voz de Armin es baja pero firme. "Sé que lo querías."_

Las imágenes comienzan a marearlo e intenta inútilmente luchar contra ellas. Repitiendo en voz baja el discurso que Hanji había creado para él en estas situaciones: "Eren Jaeger, dieciocho años, vivía en el distrito de Shiganshina antes de su destrucción…"

Intenta bloquear de su mente el resto del recuerdo, acallándolo con su propia voz, pero no lo logra.

"_Le quiero." El susurró quebrado que sale de su boca parece más firme al agregar: "Pero nos dejó morir allí… en ese sótano a todos nosotros."_

Lo último que escucha antes de que todo se vaya a negro es la voz de Bearlt llamándolo una y otra vez.

**. **

**H**acía frío en la fortaleza y las heridas le dolían pese a que la mayoría había cicatrizado. Logró recorrer las inmediaciones dando pasos fuertes y breves, ansiaba acariciar su pierna izquierda para mitigar el dolor fantasma, pero no lo hizo. Recién desapareció todo pesar, al encontrar la habitación de Eren.

Decidió no entrar hasta que se encontrará solo. Pero era difícil con Ackerman dentro, despierta y atenta como un perro guardián. Rivaille vio en sus ojos el tormento y no supo si él también reflejaba algo parecido. Seguramente no.

Al fin en la quietud de la noche ella cayó dormida, con los brazos cubriendo su cabeza y los pómulos rojos de quien contiene lágrimas con todo su esfuerzo. Le sorprendió que Eren abriera los ojos apenas entró a la habitación. No parecía alguien que había estado al borde de un ataque de histeria hacía unas horas atrás.

"Pensé que no volvería a hablarme, señor."

Levi dejó escapar una risa irónica.

"No soy un niño como tú. ¿Esperabas que rehuyera de ti como una joven avergonzada?"

"No, pero…"

"No vine por eso."

Eren no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Esperaba que el tema fuera importante, pero al parecer al capitán no le importaba en lo más mínimo que durmieran en la misma cama o no.

Había sucedido y así mismo había terminado.

"¿Entonces, señor…?"

"¿Se puede saber por qué perdiste el control otra vez, Eren? Sabes bien que las autoridades me dieron una última advertencia en cuanto a ti. Después del incidente en los Riscos estoy atado de manos."

"Lo sé."

"No. No tienes idea. Ese incidente acabo con las pocas esperanzas que nos quedaban de mantenerte a salvo. La llegada a Shiganshina es lo último que tenemos a tu favor y el famoso sótano no da señales."

Lo sabía, aunque nadie se lo había dicho en su momento y hasta el presente Mikasa se lo negase, sabía que el sótano y su contenido era lo único que lo alejaba de la ejecución.

Trato de mostrarse maduro y entero.

"Señor, lamento el colapso de hoy. No se volverá a repetir."

"Que te disculpes no cambia la situación." Rivaille lo miró con severidad antes de agregar. "Si vuelves a colapsar me veré obligado a patear tu trasero hasta que te vuelvas a levantar."

Eren intentó reír pero el día había sido demasiado para su cuerpo y se sentía como una lata de aire vacía.

"Siento que deba quedarse despierto por mi culpa." Miró hasta Mikasa que yacía profundamente dormida a su lado.

"No tengo sueño."

Rivaille estaba de brazos cruzados frente a su cama, como una estatua imperturbable.

"Si… no tiene sueño, ¿puede hacerme compañía, señor?"

"Oh, ¿quieres un cuento antes de dormir?" Se burló, pero tomo asiento en la silla izquierda junto a la cama. "Santo cielo, ¿desde cuándo me convertí en tu niñera oficial?"

Eren sonrió con calidez antes de apoyarse en la almohada. Se le hacía difícil imaginar que después de esa noche no volvería a tener el aroma suave del café y las rosas jugando en sus sentidos antes de dormir. "¿Puede contarme una historia, entonces?"

"No." Sus dedos acariciaron el flequillo de Eren con cuidado. "Date una ducha primero."

"No tengo fuerzas, señor"

"¿Quieres que yo te de una ducha, mocoso?" Se burló. "¿Sabes cuántas barreras hemos traspasado? Eres peor que un dolor en el culo."

Un silencio sobrevino la noche. Rivaille recostó su espalda contra la silla y vio como los ojos de Eren se cerraban hasta transformarse en una línea suave. Sabía que era cierto. Eso de que había traspasado barreras cuidando de él. Sentía culpa y a la vez algo de miedo por ello.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de vulnerable.

Sin ganas de reflexionar más sobre el asunto salió del cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos hasta su habitación y no se encontró con la oscuridad comiendo los rincones si no la luz de una lámpara de aceite y Hanji frente a él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cerró la puerta tras de sí, inquieto.

"Es el sótano, capitán. Lo encontramos…"

Hanji parecía extrañamente nerviosa, sus gafas fuera de lugar y su cabello tan sucio como el de Eren.

"¿No debería ser esa una buena noticia?" Cuestionó.

"Está vacío, señor. No hay nada dentro."


End file.
